Nina's Revenge
by Zingoleb
Summary: Ryu knew it was time to leave Nina, he just knew. She wasn't the same, and when he leaves her and goes to Katt, she's bent on making sure that if she can't have him, no one will. M for violence, language, and sex. Chapter 8 now up!
1. The Breakoff

(Zing runs around before he realizes people are reading this) Oh...uh...HELLO! Umm...this is my first 'serious' fan-fic, I guess...so I hope y'all like it. Pleeeeeeeease R&R...and I promise, the chapters won't all be this short! 

Disclaimer-type-thing-a-ma-jig-a-ma-bob-a-thing-a-ma-bob: I do not own Breath of Fire II...but I want to. 

And now for your feature presentation. 

-------------- 

Stepping out on the platform, he could hear jeers throws at him. "Baba is a weird name!" is the one that stuck with him, for some reason. He looked around warily for any sign of someone who might be shooting the needle, and seeing none, he looked back to the other side of the arena. Then she came out. 

The first thing that struck him was her beauty—she was a young, lovely Woren. 'Of course,' he thought, 'a Woren...Katt.' The second thing that struck him was her staff. He— 

"RYU!" 

He was pulled out of his reverie by his wife, Nina. He sighed, wondering what was happening now...he didn't want to go down there, please Dragon God, don't make me go down there...but his wife's anger was more powerful than the Dragon God. 

"Ryu! Get the fuck DOWN here! NOW!" she screamed from downstairs. 

He got off his bed and stretched out a few kinks in his back, wondering what was wrong _this_ time. Probably just a mouse, she's been getting so...lazy, lately. Everything had changed since they had gotten married...that young, innocent face had turned into something cruel, almost something despised...and he had to live with it. 

"RYU!" she screamed again. He couldn't believe her at times...she was never like this before...angry, violent, and only six months married and she seemed to start putting on weight. 

"I'm COMING! Chill the fuck OUT!" he yelled back, regretting it a split second later. She didn't reply, which was probably worse. He slowly went down the stairs, delaying this encounter as long as he could...and he suddenly decided something, and went into the kitchen. 

"Ryu...come here..." she said sternly, but he didn't come here, he didn't even stop, he just kept on going, right out the door. 

"Ryu! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

He didn't answer...he just kept going, not even doing anything when she threw a fireball at him that barely missed him. 

"RYU! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE NOW!" she screeched, her voice losing all soft, pleasurable qualities and becoming that of a monster...a pterodactyl, say. That's another thing that changed...he never heard her swear before he married her, either... 

"RYU!" 

He stopped, he turned, he smiled...a look of smug satisfaction crept onto his face, as he knew he was free now. 

"Ryu...where in the hell are you going?" she asked with much restrained anger in her voice. 

The smile never so much as wavered. "I'm going...well, I'm not sure where I'm going...but I know one thing...I'm gone." 

She screeched again, rage beyond belief coursing through her entire being, anger beyond words. She gave another animal scream and threw another fireball at him, large enough to kill. The look of satisfaction and joy was gone as the realization that he may die right now,_at this very second_, replaced it. 

When the fireball had passed, Ryu was gone. 

----------- 

There. R&R. I mean it. Do it. NOW. I'll sic Nina on you! 


	2. Bleu's Assistance

Ah-hh-hh-hh-hh-hemm! Good! Now that I have your attention! 

(Stands and announces) 

Now to continue...the GREAT...and utterly AMAZING...thing. 

(sings) Where's the feeling gone? Will I remember the song? (lights dim) The show must go on... (story begins) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Breath of Fire II, nor do I own Pink Floyd. (dammit!) 

--------------------------------- 

Ryu was surrounded by darkness, all he knew was the pressure on all sides becoming increasingly greater. He thought of the time Sten made him 'disappear'...but it couldn't be anything like that. Couldn't be. Could it? No...no, it can't, he could feel himself moving...moving fast, so fast it felt slow. Like...warping. 

As he finished his thought, he lurched to a halt, slowly opening his eyes...a cave...that was all he saw before he fell to his knees and hurled, his stomach in upheavals. Vomiting gave way to dry heaves, and before long even those stopped. He looked up weakly, saw someone, but he couldn't recognize them, the eyes held his gaze. Dark eyes...studying him...careful and caring. He was a split second from figuring out who it was when he passed out, pitching head first into darkness, and also into what he just expelled. 

Nina crashed through the house, consumed wholly with rage and frustration. 

"Where did he GO?" Nina screamed to herself, blasting away a pot Jean had given her long ago. "That bastard! HOW did he go?" A couch was next to go. "I'll fucking KILL him!" A picture on the wall burst into flames. She raised her hand to blast the table, then paused, a sickening grin spreading across her face. 

"That's it..." she whispered slowly. "I'll...fucking...kill him.." 

Her smile broadened...and she warped away. 

Ryu was in a hard bed when he awoke. He moaned and turned over, wanting to go back to sleep...but he had things to deal with. He opened his eyes, blinking and wiping the blur away. He sat up slowly, the blanket falling off his bare chest to land and lie in a crumpled heap on his chest. He was clean...and he was also completely naked, the latter of which he didn't realize until he had gotten out of bed and heard a giggle behind him. He spun around, covering his butt. He immediately realized his exposure this way and quickly grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his waist and tucking it so it stayed. 

He looked up and realized who had saved him. "Bleu..." he murmured as she giggled again, slithering over to him. 

"Ryu, what's the matter? It's nothing I haven't seen before..." she said softly, almost seductively. 

"Bleu..." he murmured again, thoughts flying. She smiled, and put a hand on his hip, pulling gently, letting the blanket fall gently. Ryu shook his head and stepped back. "No, Bleu, I can't do this...I—" 

"Why not Ryu? I saw the whole thing..." she said, her voice losing the seductiveness to it and becoming hurt. 

"You...you did?" he asked. 

She nodded slowly. "Of course I did...I warped you out of there..." 

"You did...of course you did..." 

"Yes...I saved you Ryu...but I've never had to warp someone from a distance. That's why you passed out. I think." 

Ryu shook his head. "It doesn't matter—it's over. But I can't do this..." 

"You split up with Nina, though..." 

He looked her in the eye, suddenly realizing his situation and pulling the blanket up again. "That doesn't matter...I need Katt." 

"Katt?" she asked in slight disgust. "That...that fullen?" 

"Yes, that fullen. I love her, Bleu, not you, not Nina." 

Bleu turned away, disgusted. "A fullen...a despicable fullen..." she muttered under her breath. She turned back and looked at him, and her expression softened. "Ryu...of course...I'll help you find her...she's on her way to Coliseum." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I told you...I was watching you." 

"But—" 

"I watch everyone. Sten, Jean, you, Spar, Nina, Katt, everyone. I look out for all of you..." 

"Oh..." he said stupidly, not really thinking of anything to say. 

"Anyway, I'll send you there. Go get your clothes on. They're in the front room." 

Ryu sighed and nodded. "Okay, Bleu..." He turned and started to leave the room, when he stopped, thinking of something. He looked back over his shoulder at her. "Bleu..." 

"Yes?" 

"The other day...when I was in the bathroom, you didn't happen to see me—" 

"Yeah, I did," she admitted with a giggle. 

"Crap..." he muttered under his breath, turning a bright red. He turned and left to the front room, which was really just another cave. His clothes and sword were laid out on a table for him, so he got dressed without thinking. 

Bleu looked at the doorway where Ryu had just left. 

"Ryu..." she whispered. "I hope you're not making a mistake..." 

She waved a hand, sending Ryu on his way. 

--------------------------------- 

Wa-ha! End of Chapter TWO! 


	3. The Beginning of the Travels

Alright, sorry about not updating. School, bah! ; Well, I've written several chapters, now to just get them written on the computer v.v (tries to get on-line) Damnit! No internet access

Disclaimer: I do not claim BoF2. Hence, I disclaim it

----

Nina stalked through the streets of Hometown silently. The sun was just beginning to set, sending streaks of orange, purple, and red through the sky. She glanced around briefly before darting across the street to the Magic School.

She was looking for Master Yoji'd1he could help her find Ryu. She didn't want anyone to know she was here...just playing it safe. No one saw her...well, the ones that did won't be telling anyone soon. They might be found eventually. She opened the door, wincing at the loud creak. A quick look around revealed that no one was downstairs. She slowly walked down the hall to the stairs, biting her lip at every creak.

She paused at the stairs, wondering if this really was the right thing to do. Thinking back to the last encounter with Ryu, she steeled her resolution and started up the stairs, walking into Master Yoji at the top.

"Ma-Master Yoji, sir!" she exclaimed suddenly, surprised. She made a small bow. Oh, this was easy.

He nodded, as if he expected her there. Who knows, maybe he did? "Nina...it's good to see you again."

"Master Yoji, sir...I, ah, need your help."

He nodded again, his eyes closed. "With?"

She paused, trying to think of how to word it. "Ryu...he, ah, went to go fishing and never returned."

He opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. After a second, he said simply, "You lie."

Nina raged and moved to hit him, but held herself in check. Instead, she kept up her charade and tilted her head slightly, curious. "What do you mean?"

He stared at her. "You lie." He turned and started to walk down the hall when Nina grabbed his shoulder.

"Now listen here, you old'd1ahhhh!" She screamed as a shock went through her body, sending her flying back. 

He didn't turn, just simply walked on. "I wouldn't try it Nina... You've changed." He turned around the corner and walked into his room. She stood up on wobbly feet.

"Old...bastard..." she breathed heavily. She started after him, quickly catching her breath. She walked into his room, where he stood in front of his chalkboard, arms crossed behind his back.

"I told you Nina...don't try it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You old bastard...help me. Now!"

He shook his head, simply saying, "No."

Nina raised her hand and threw a fireball at him. He simply raised his own, and it dissipated as it reached him. "Nina..." he said warningly. She made no reply except for throwing two more fireballs, each of which he disappeared.

"Nina!" he barked, and threw up his hand. She slammed against the wall'd1hard. She slumped to the floor. After a few seconds, she stood up, hate, disgust, and rage on her face. She raised her hand, only to be thrown backwards by him again. She slammed into the wall again'd1a crack was heard, and she slid to the floor and lay still.

"Nina?" he asked. He repeated himself when she didn't reply and walked over to her. He kneeled by her. "Nina?"

Her eyes flew open and she quickly reached up, having a vice grip on his throat. "I'm...I'm going to...kill you...for that..." She let lightning fly through her hand and into his neck. He jumped and quivered in her grasp, the electricity pulling him to her. His eyes rolled into the back of his head seconds before they popped; his skin boiled and blistered. She could feel his throat rip apart under her hand, and she threw his smoking body to the side with a strength that belied her small frame. A sick smell hung in the air'd1charred flesh. Her lip pulled back into a grimace involuntarily. "Stupid old fucking bastard. You should've just helped me..." She looked down at her clothes, where blood and other things were stained. She didn't know what they were'd1didn't want to know. She sighed, then she left. Once outside, she warped away.

----

Ryu had appeared in Coursair about the time Nina appeared in Hometown. He looked around, hearing voices, laughter, partying. He realized that he was in the alley beside the tavern where he hadtaken a leak before. He stepped out, the sun setting amid blues, purples, and reds, dyeing his face a deep bronze. He watched the sun go down for awhile

"Stupid assholes!" someone screamed. Ryu quickly turned around to see a man, clearly past his limit, stumble out of the bar. Rather, fall out of it. He was on his back, shaking his fist at one of the taverns he saw in front of him. "Bastards!" Ryu remembered what he had come here for, and slipped inside.

The sight that greeted him was familiar'd1dozens of men and women drinking, gambling, partying. A bard was playing, but what exactly was to be unknown'd1the drunken carousing drowned him out.

"Hey, Baba!" Ryu looked at the other end, where the bartender was waving to him. He slipped through the crowd, barely avoiding several brawls that broke out, and walked over to the man.

"Hey, got any rooms?"

"Sorry, we're all full. Look at his place! Ever since the Coliseum started putting monsters in there to fight, we've been all set!" Ryu sighed. The bartender continued, "But, you're were a Coliseum fighter, weren't you? You can get a room there." Ryu brightened considerably.

"Really?"

"Yep. Want a drink before you head out?"

Ryu shook his head. "No, I've got no money."

"You sure? It'll be on the house."

Ryu was firm on the issue. "No. Thanks though. I'll take a rain check."

"But, Baba..." Ryu was already weaving his way through the room and outside.

He involuntarily shivered, goose-flesh prickling over his skin. It wasn't a cold night, perhaps 75 degrees, but there was a lack of energy compared to the bar inside.

At least it smelled better out here.

Ryu started across town to the Coliseum. It wasn't too far of a walk, perhaps a mile. It was a small town, and this was the center landmark. The guards recognized him and let him through with a wink to each other. "Say, Amon, think we should go on patrol?"

"Great idea!" He walked in, heading right, followed by the other guard, who went left.

----

Nina appeared in Coliseum. She saw Ryu even from that distance'd1the Coliseum was well-lighted, and Ryu's blue shock of hair was easily recognized.

"I've got you now..." she whispered before starting towards him.

----

Ryu was shown to his room. It was in the back of the Coliseum, spartan yet comfortable. He carelessly threw his sword in a corner before taking off his shirt and getting into bed. Traveling'd1even, no, especially by magic'd1took a lot out of him. He was asleep and snoring without seconds.

----

HWAH! Expect more!


	4. Coursair and the Coliseum

Alright, we're all the way to Chapter Four. Hwah! 

Expect silliness and gruesomeness in this chapter. Hwah!

I disclaim this game despite my obsession. Hwah!

...Hwah!

Oh, yes, on a side note, the sword-wielding Nina is from Breath of Fire 1.

---

Only a few minutes later, he awoke to someone smashing something upside his temple. He jumped up and away instinctively, holding up a pillow to guard himself.

"What the hell?" he screamed, white light clouding his vision. An angel answered him.

"Ryu?" It was Katt...

"Katt? You're here! You..." He trailed off as his vision cleared, showing her holding her staff high, holding it to strike him again. "...you just hit me..."

"Oh, er, yeah, that..." she mumbled, laughing nervously.

He sat down, gingerly rubbing his temple. He winced and look her, his heart pounding wildly'd1just the adrenaline, he told himself. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Well...why did you hit me?"

"I thought you were someone else..."

"Who?"

"I dunno."

"Well...okay then...why are you here?"

"Why are you being nosy?"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"What if I don't want to say?"

"So why should I?"

"Touche. Why are we speaking in questions?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Why not?"

He paused. She did, too. An awkward silence blanketed the room/

"So..." he said, trying to think of something--anything--to say.

"So what? Get out of my bed."

"What?" he asked, caught off guard.

"You're in my bed," she stated airily, as if the words explained everything.

"No, I'm not, I was here first," he replied, defending himself and his unalienable right to be comfortable.

"But it's my room!"

"But--"

"Oh, just give up!"

"It's my bed!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! I was here first!"

"Do I have to beat on you?"

"YEEEEEARRRGH!" he screamed, a la Howard Dean. He launched himself from the bed, swinging the pillow at her.

"Hey!" she cried, yanking the pillow from him effortlessly. She raised it up, ready to hit him...then smashed him upside the head with her staff again. She laughed and rolled him out of the bed, letting him hit the floor with a solid thud.

"Ow, hey...damn...that's not fair!"

She beamed at him before slipping into bed, her staff at the ready. "Sure it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Ach...where do I sleep?"

She just threw a blanket over the side. "Good night, Ryu."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. He flipped over onto his side and pulled the blanket over him, resting his head on the floor.

----

Nina had been forcibly ejected from the Coliseum. She could have taken the guard'd1sure she could have, she was Nina'd1but others were there. There were too many. Too many. She would have been overrun.

"Fuck..." she whispered to herself. She looked back up at the Coliseum'd1they had put in windows now. It would be harder to get in. She flew up to them, trying each one'd1locked, locked, locked. She didn't want to have to break one...there had to be one open, there had to--

"Aha! Bingo, you bastard," she whispered, grinning triumphantly. She slid the window open and slipped inside.

The wooden hallway stretched off in either direction, curving. She started left'd1a guard there. She turned and started the other way'd1guard there, too. Her eyes scanned the place'd1floor, walls, window, a high ceiling, rafters--

_The rafters...  
_  
She flew up and alighted on one of the beams. It was wide enough to hold her, and then some. She looked down at the guards, who were currently passing each other with a nod. Those were the bastards who had thrown her out! She raised her hands at them, muttering.

The guards stopped. One of them suddenly turned and swung around with a sword, which the other quickly parried with his large halberd as he spun.

"Cayun, you bastard..." the halberd-wielder spat through clenched teeth.

"Cur! You were about to betray me!" he yelled back at him.

"I would never!"

"Amon, you're a fucking LIAR!" he screamed, sliding his sword off of the pole weapon. He swung it in an arc, getting it in a small crevice in the side of the armor placed for movement, slicing into his side. The halberd fell without the sword's pushing resistance, and he used the inertia to bring it up and down into Cayun's sword shoulder'd1a loud crunch of bone filled the tension-filled air. He pulled the sword out with the other hand, sending a small fan of blood onto the wall and floor.

"You fucking mongrel!" he screeched, stabbing his sword wildly'd1by pure chance, it managed to go through his neck.

Amon was losing blood, he was weak, but he would _win_, he _had _to win, because this bastard couldn't, he just _couldn't!_ He pulled the halberd out and swung it at his friend, his fellow guard, his secret lover, and now, enemy's head. It split through the forehead, through the skull, landing in his brain

Cayun was dead before he hit the ground. Amon wasn't so lucky. He staggered, he stumbled, he clutched at the sword, having no energy to pull it out. The world pulsed, went black, came back with amazing colours, went black again...then he fell on top of his opponent. The sword pushed all the way through his neck, severing the windpipe and spinal cord effectively, killing him outright.

Nina smiled. That taught them. She jumped several rafters down, peering into the rooms. The Coliseum had no real rooms, but partitions that divided the place. The ceiling was too high for actual walls, and Nina was fine with this---she found Ryu within minutes

She jumped from the ceiling and landed on the floor silently. She put her hand on Ryu's shoulder, pulled the blanket away, exposed the neck. She pulled out her short rapier and raised it, preparing to--

THWACK!

Stars blinded her. Something had come in solid contact with her head, something familiar. She looked over at the bed, faintly seeing Katt holding her staff. "Get away from him!" she cried.

Nina raised her hand. Yoji had used this spell on her, now she could use it on someone else. She flicked her wrist, nice as can be, casually, sending Katt into the wall. She screamed, waking Ryu immediately.

"Katt? Wha...?" He sat up, bleary-eyed and disoriented. He had fallen into a deep sleep in a short matter of time, and he was confused as to the whole screaming and flying into the wall business. Nina kept slamming her into the wall, she'd kill this filthy slut, she'd kill her, she'd--

Ryu had grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side. "Nina, what the fuck are you doing?" he screamed in her ear. Katt slumped to the bed, beaten, bruised, broken...and mercifully unconscious on top of it all.

"Let go of me, Ryu," Nina said, her voice like an icy venom.

"No, Nina."

"I'm warning you!"

"Nina, I--" His words stopped short as Nina began to scream. The magic aura that surrounded her turned deadly. The room was hot, too hot, it was bright, too, too bright, this wasn't normal, it was hot, so hot, Ryu was sweating, he had let go of her and had started to run, but the room was too bright, too hot, he couldn't see, couldn't do anything, it was too _hot_, too _bright_ , it was too _much_, too _BRIGHT_,_ TOO HOT_, _HE HAD TO GET OUT_,_ **HE HAD TO**_--

An explosion rocked the Coliseum and the town. The entire north side of the building flew outward, and the rest sagged inwards. Shrapnel flew, flames licked at the sky. Ryu was thrown, Katt was, as well, his sword landed point-down several inches from his head. Nina was still screaming as smoke billowed in huge puffs.

Nina, shit, no, not Nina, he had to get away, he couldn't fight now, not here, Katt's hurt, he's hurt, he's weak, he's weak, he's weak, he had to get away...Poor Katt, no, poor Ryu, Ryu, what have you done, you're going to die, you can't survive this, but you have to be strong, be brave and honourable, _you're_ the Dragon Clansmen, _you're _the--

Dragon. Dragon! He summoned a dragon with the last of his strength. Slipping into unconsciousness, he could feel something warm cradling him, he could feel the wind, he could feel--

nothing. He had passed out, and was heading north on a large fire dragon. Katt was by him, burned, broken, near dead.

---

Nina growled and screamed with rage. She kicked the bed--pain shot up through her foot, but the rage and adrenaline that had taken over her mind blocked it out, deemed it unimportant right now. The headboard shattered and fell away, and Katt's staff fell off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud. Nina picked it up and swung it experimentally. "You fucking bitch..." she muttered. An idea formed in her head as she stepped over flaming pieces of wood and broken bricks. She disappeared, leaving behind a story still told today in Coursair about the end of the Coliseum.

---

Hot DAMN that was a long one.

Well, long to write.

(hwah)

Looking back, though, it seems that I've started taking on a Stephen King writing style...but it's still my style. Mine

I hope you like 'em, regardless

-The Zingmeister

Looking back again...Ryu seems to have a hard time staying awake, doesn't he?


	5. The Aftermath

Alright, wow, I'm getting reviews! (Okay, there was smilies there in case they didn't show up >.>) (Smilie there, too) Oh, yes, expect some horror-y-ness in this chapter. Stuff to creep you out and give someone nightmares. If someone is of that disposition. -cough-Zombierape-cough

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Breath of Fire II, blah, blah, blah.

-squirts ketchup at the loyal reader for no apparent reason- Hwah!

A ceiling, darkness...a woman's voice, silence...a young woman, peering at him intently, darkness yet again...another voice...

Ryu sat up quickly. Blinding pain shot through him, a white hot fire burning, blazing. He heard a voice, soothing him, felt a hand on his chest, pushing him back down slowly. He closed his eyes again.

The older woman's voice began again. "Bruised his ribs, poor dear...he's absolutely _covered_ with burns

"When can we get them out of here?" asked the younger woman's voice.

Her elder counter-part's again, scornful: "Hush, dear. Don't talk like that." He heard no more as the voice continued, "Look there...he's fast asleep."

----

Katt was running. Walls appeared--vanished. Flames licked at her fur, singeing it. She heard hyena laughter, the laughter of the insane...

She turned as the laughter abruptly stopped. A man appeared--he was Ryu, now Bow, now Jean, now Rand. The doppelganger, still shifting, whispered, "You're in our shades of life and death, now," before disappearing. That voice...her father's voice...

The flames rapidly dwindled away to nothing, the walls continuing to vanish, only never to return, leaving a blank black that seemed so colourful.

"You're ours, now..." a voice said. It was harsh, discordant...decaying. She turned to see the owner, only to shriek in horror.

It was a corpse, rotting still, flesh clinging to bones, patched to its skull, peeling away as they spoke The construct spoke again, its rigor mortis grin frozen in place.

"Remember me? Do I look familiar?" Its blank eye-sockets stared at her. The faint, cold glow in the back of its skull roared to life, a bright red flame, malicious, hateful. Her eyes were caught on this, and her voice was equally caught in her throat. She tried to speak, but all she could manage was some strange, breathy, nasal sound: "Hnnnnnnnnn..."

"Do you, you bitch?" The thing stepped closer, the sickly sweet smell of death and rot permeating her nostrils. She managed to shake her head slightly: no.

"I'm Argus, you fucking wench! I give you a fucking job, and you fucking kill me!" She realized with dawning horror that, yes, this was he, this face, this voice, this post-man ithing/i was Argus. How? It can't be, he was dead...he was gone, she had killed him, he's dead. How can she see him unless she was dead herself? Is she? Is she dead; _is _she--

"Not yet," Argus rasped. "But we'll have your here one way or another." She finally managed to look him down and up, her paralysis seemingly lifted slightly. Her eyes froze on one thing: his still-whole member, standing erect as if pointing at her, accusing her. She tried to turn, she wanted to run, but she felt as if her legs were stuck in molasses.

"You don't have a chance," he said, then laughed his lunatic laugh again, piercing her sensitive ears. She felt him push her to the ground, she felt her legs spread open, no, this can't be happening, she watched him get into position, no, no, he can't, _he can't, HE CAN'T_--

----

The voice again, this time alone. "Oh, the poor dear...she must be having a nightmare."

She pressed her palms into Katt's shoulders, glancing around the church attic quickly. The old woman, the one Ryu had walked in on in her bathroom years before, spoke softly to the Woren. Katt calmed down slightly as she was whispered to with soothing nothings.

"Burned, beaten, broken...what did these two do?"

----

Yeah, yeah, yeah, short chappie, I know, but I got the next like, _three_ lined up if I can get my lazy ass into gear:-P

Expect a minor lemon. (smilie there)

Thank you loyal reader! 


	6. One Week Later

Chappie SIX!

Sadly, the other day (today is Sunday, this was on Thursday), while going across a busy road my book bag came unzipped and I lost _everything_. Hundreds of papers--gone. Gone! (cries in a corner, rocking back and forth)

Including chapters one through five, which, thankfully, are on here. However, I lost chapter eight, chapter nine, and half of chapter seven. Sadly, it was the lemon half. (crying again) So I figured, hey, it can't get any worse.

That was when it started to rain. What the hell? That only happens in movies! But it happened. So I yelled at God. It rained harder so I walked to the library to see my girlfriend (she might be on here, probably a author name based on Riza Hawkeye from FMA...), and she wasn't there. Argh!

Alright, enough bitchin'.

Millen: You wonder if I can continue this fic? Tchah! For shame! You should have more faith in your contemporaries. ;-) And it's only about half over with.

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, I do not own Breath of Fire II.

Oh, yeah, by the by, I'm deviating from the game a bit. In here, Township is once again south of Hometown, Ryu isn't a giant dragon in front of the cave, and Infinity is safe. No, like, monsters flying out and killing people at random. Alright, back to my point. :-P

I keep coming back because I remember something _else_ I meant to say. I forgot the dude's name, but I remember that it's AUGUS not Argus. Well, now I do, anyways.

----

Nina had been to Capitan. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Farmland, Cotland, the same. Tunlan? Nope. On a wild hunch, Evrai. Ryu wasn't there, and neither was anyone else. He wasn't in Township either, which was where _she_ was.

The people in Township were grateful for her presence--they were, apparently, unaware of her recent exploits. She was drinking wine in one of the upstairs rooms now, thinking of what to do now.

"Where...where?" She looked at a map. "So many towns...so many places...but where? Winlan? Tagwoods? Where?" Her original rage had now simply degenerated into tears of frustration. She threw the half-full wine glass at the wall, and smiled slightly as it shattered, staining the wall, making it bleed.

"I'll find you Ryu...I'll find you..."

----

Ryu was in the grasslands in the back of Gate, sitting against a rock by a small lake. He idly picked at the bandages on his ribs that stuck out from beneath his shirt, praying to the Dragon God.

He was able to get out of bed two days earlier. His ribs were mostly fine, and his burns were almost healed, as well. He was simply worried for Katt. She was healing fine, but slept nearly around the clock. What worried him is how she moaned in her sleep, moaned about Augus. These were clearly not sexual dreams in any manner.

These were nightmares.

Horrors.

He looked at the sky, so calm, so blue, a serenity to balance his inner turmoil. He sighed and slumped down against the rock.

_Katt..._

"R-Ryu?" He could almost hear her call his name...

"Ryu!" It sounds just like her...

A boot to the head made him jump. He looked at the clawed paw that had interrupted him, his eyes slowly moving up the leg, up her stomach, across her chest (slight pause here), and finally onto Katt's face.

"Katt! You...you're up!"

"Yeah...I know..." she murmured without a trace of sarcasm, slowly sitting down next to him.

"No, you should be in bed. You need your sleep."

SHe shivered despite the warm day and shook her head slowly. "No...no...I can't..." she whispered.

"But Katt--" he started, breaking off as she looked at him. Her eyes were slightly sunken, almost as if she hadn't slept all week instead of doing just that.

"I can't..." she said softly. "In my dreams...he can get to me...he hurts me..."

Ryu turned, looking at her, worry etched into his face. "Katt, you're not making any sense."

"Yes, I am...no, I'm not...what does it matter?" She sighed quietly and smiled weakly up at him, her tail flicking back and forth of its own accord.

He paused, looking down onto her uneasy face. "I think...I think you need to rest--"

"Ryu, he hurts me...I can't, I can't!"

"Who?" he asked, his mind immediately springing to thoughts of her sleeping moans.

"Augus!" she cried. "He's dead and he's still after me! I can't stop him, I can't, I just can't--"

She broke off as she burst into sudden, frantic tears, turning and pressing her face into his arm, putting her hands on his shoulder. He turned and held her to his chest.

"Calm down, Katt, calm down..." He rain his hand through her short hair, feeling the outline of her cat ears.

"B-b-but he's ruh-ruh-ruh...he's raping me!" she cried.

"Wh-what?" he asked, startled.

She pressed against his chest, crying for a few minutes before finally regaining her composure.

"He's...he's raping me...while I sleep..." She sniffled.

"Katt..." Ryu said cautiously. "I think...you need to rest..."

"No! I can't...in my dreams...he comes to me...he tells me I'm dying..." She sniffled pathetically again, looking up at him with beautiful but tear-stained emeralds.

"You're fine, Katt, don't worry," he said in a reassuring tone, sounding nothing like the unease he felt. Who was he trying to reassure? Her...or himself?

"But...he said it...it was real...it was a dream, but somehow I know...I know that it was...that it was _real_, that it was all _real_..."

"Alright..." she whispered. This was truly bothering her. She wasn't herself, she--

--was moving. He looked down at her--she was still against him, but she was now sitting in front of him, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her, just under her bosom and pulled her closer, smiling as she let out a purring sigh of contentment.

"Ryu?" she asked.

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"Between you and Nina I mean."

"Mmmmm..."

"Knock it off!"

"Mm. Sorry."

"Well...?"

"Well..." He paused and sighed. "Nina's been...different lately."

"How?"

"She's just been...well, a bitch is the only way to put it."

"Oh..." she said quietly.

"So I broke it off...and she didn't take it too well."

"You broke it off..." she echoed, taking his hand and looking at it. "Why do you still wear the ring, then?"

"What?"

"The ring...it's still here..." she said quietly, giving it a small tug.

"Take it off, then," he whispered.

She looked at him before slowly twisting the ring off of his finger and putting it in his hand. "What are you going to do with it, Ryu?"

He made no reply save to throw the ring in the lake. She beamed up at him, and he looked gravely back at her.

"Ryu..." she said tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"She was trying to kill me, Katt...and I think she's going to go after you."

She pushed against him, burrowing her head into his chest again. "But...Ryu..."

Her held her close to him, speaking soothingly. "It's all okay, Katt...we're safe right now..."

"Okay..." she murmured, snuggling against him.

He held her for several hours, taking peace from the flora around them, but mostly comfort from each other. He could hear--and feel--her purr quietly.

The sun sank; the moon rose; the warm light cooled, bathing them both in moonbeams. She looked up at him, smiling, each of their faces glowing under Luna's smile.

He kissed her.

She withdrew for a second before she melted into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly. Though it was only a few seconds long, it seemed to last a lifetime to each of them. Katt broke it and smiled up at him.

"I love you, Ryu."

"I love you, too, Katt."

She turned her face farther upwards, seeking another kiss. He gladly gave it to her, feeling her soft fur breath against him. He gave her another without breaking the first, then another. She finally broke them, leaning against him. Her breasts pressed into his chest, her chest vibrating as she purred loudly. She closed her eyes; her breathing slowed.

She had fallen asleep in his arms

"Katt?" he asked softly."Katt? Miss Chuan?" She would have normally hit him for that, but this time there was no reply save for her heavy, rhythmic breathing.

He moved his hand up, cupping one perfect breast, feeling it through the thin, purple fabric. He squeezed lightly, causing her to stir slightly in her sleep and murmur his name.

"Not tonight, then," he whispered to himself. He clasped his hands together on her stomach, feeling the cloth of his sleeve against her bare skin.

"I love you, Katt," he whispered, nuzzling his cheek against her neck lightly.

Roughly fifteen minutes later he fell sleep himself. They were found the next morning, still asleep and locked together in their loving embrace.

----

"Not tonight, then,"? Oh, my, Ryu is a pervert!

(cackle) Take that comment as you will.

Citrus next chapter, beware! Mwaha!

Special thanks to: Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, and Starr (though I believe his real name is _Starkey_, laugh, laugh) for background music. "Come together, right now, over me!" (Listening to Abbey Road over and over again...Because, Come Together, Something, Polythene Pam, Maxwell's Silver Hammer, Here Comes the Sun...it's all good...)

R&R! Please! I know y'all're readin' this!


	7. A Dip in the Lake

Alright...Chapter Seven...I'm amazed that I've made it so far...I shouldn't update until get more people to review...I want reviews! Please! I don't care if they're flames or not anymore! (crying in a corner) What do I hafta do?

Well, update on that, whooooo, two people reviewed...even though one is my girlfriend...it was like this: "I know what he did in the bathroom!" "I bet." "I'm gonna review and say!" "Don't. Please don't" "He was wankin' (click click)" "Don't send that." "(click)" "Damn you!"

Disclaimer: The pathetic teen crying in the corner does not own Breath of Fire II. He does, however, own two ADORABLE kitties!

Onto Chapter Seven: A Dip in the Lake (The Lemon Seed is Planted)

Oh, yes, one more thing...there _is _a lemon in this (duh). I post this on the 'don't like, don't read' policy. Don'tcha DARE flame meh!

----

The old woman who had been taking care of them found the two the next morning. She left, returning with a tray of food, which she put on a large, flat rock not too far from them.

She left smiling.

----

Ryu woke first. He found Katt snuggled against him still, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her neck, feeling her stir a little.

"Ka-aatt..." he whispered in a sing-song voice, nipping along the edge of her ear lightly. She murred quietly.

"Ryu..." she said sleepily.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he whispered, still in his sing-song voice. She made some small noise to indicate that no, sleepyhead would rather live up to her name.

"Come on now, Miss Chuan..."

"Don't currl me thurt..."

He moved his hand, cupping her breast, giving it another light squeeze, carrying on the voice. "Wa-ake uu-up..."

"Don't do thurt..." She moved her hand on top of his, but made no move to pull it away.

"There's food..." He had spotted it only seconds before.

She was up in a second. "Food? Where?"

He laughed and stood himself, stretching and cracking his stiff joints. "About time."

"Shut up," she suggested before settling upon the food hungrily. Ryu managed to grab an apple before it disappeared into her gaping maw. He munched on it quietly as she quickly devoured the rest. He took the stem and twisted it as she beamed at him.

"A...b...c...d...e...f...g...h...i...j...k—" The stem broke from the apple. Katt looked to the apple core then back up at him.

"Uh..what was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said in an offhand way, throwing the apple into a patch of grass.

"Um, okay..."

They were silent for several seconds, leaving only a bird to sing of their presence.

"So..." he said.

"So what?" she asked, grinning. Perhaps spending the night with him helped her to regain her former cheer. He only grunted, shrugging noncommittally, shrugging. She glanced over her shoulder at the small lake—no more than a large pond, really—and got an idea.

"Want to go for a swim?"

The very idea sent Ryu into incoherent spluttering for several seconds. "Buh-buh-but you al-always HATED swimming!"

She winked. "Who said that?"

"Well, you did...kinda..."

"No 'kinda' about it," she said, adding air quotes. "I never said so."

Ryu sighed. "Alright, I'll go for a swim."

Katt frowned. "Butcha sound like ya don't wanna!"

He looked at her levelly. "Alright, fine. Yes. I do."

She beamed at him again. "Good."

He slipped his shirt off, throwing it away onto a rock. Tugging his bandages off slowly, he realized that while his ribs were still somewhat swollen, the pain had vanished--if any pain had still truly existed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she asked, looking down to his chest and back up again.

He gestured towards her shirt. "You don't want to get that wet, do you?"

She smirked. "Perv."

"What?"

"You just want to see me topless!"

"No!" He paused. "Well--"

"See?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were about to!"

Ryu grumbled; Katt laughed. She grinned at him. "I'm just kidding, Ryu...I'm just kidding..."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Look, I'm sorry, Ryu, okay?" she said. One glance oat her face told him she was earnest.

He smiled at her. "But you _don't _want to get that wet, do you?"

She rolled her eyes, grinning. "Ryu...you're pathetic."

"What? Hey!"

"You heard me." She grinned again, reaching up behind her back. She undid the shirt--truly no more than a large, stretchier brassiere--and let it fall away. He tried to keep looking into her eyes, but his gaze dropped to her jutting chest.

"You like whatcha see?" she asked, winking.

"Yes! Er, I mean, uh..." He kept mumbling, not really sure what he was saying. SHe laughed and turned away from him, bending over and loosening the straps on her boots. He noticed for a split second that the bandages that usually were wrapped about her arms and legs were gone, as well as her collar, even the metal strip that went around her mid-section was gone. His attention was easily diverted however--watching her bent over like this was driving him mad with lust, the fact that she had to tail raised on purpose helped none.

"Oh..." he said quietly to himself.

"Somethin' wrong, Ryu?" she asked, taking her time in unfastening her other boot, wiggling her rump in the air.

"Oh," he said once more, trying to regain control of his mind and...other areas as he walked over to her. "Oh, I don't think so..." he murmured, punctuating his statement with a good grab to her rear and a light squeeze.

"Whoa!" she yelled, shocked into standing straight instantaneously.

"Temptress..." he whispered in her ear, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Oh, am I now?" she asked in a quiet, seductive tone, grinding her hips against his crotch, drawing a low moan out of him.

"Yeah," he gasped, letting of her for only a second. She took of advantage of the moment and slipped out of his grasp, and out of her boots as well, diving into the small lake as she did so.

"Hey!" he cried after her as she back-pedaled into the center of the pond. He wasted no time in freeing in his legs and painfully throbbing erection from their confinement. She only grinned, the thought, '10, definite 10' passing through her mind as she spread her legs, giving him a rather pleasant view as he dove in and swam after her.

"Eager, are w--oh!" she gasped as he swam between her legs, kissing her furry snatch. He grabbed her hips, pulling her upright in the water, pulling her into a kiss. Their tongues danced on each other's lips, pausing only to wrestle before Katt broke the kiss.

"Love you, Ryu," she whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips before diving under. He quickly followed.

----

Nina was walking down the hall when a thought struck her.

"Gate," she whispered, almost urgently, vanishing a second later.

----

Nina looked around. Ryu was just here, where did he go? She turned around, squinting to see through the murky waters, when two hands roughly grabbed her breasts from behind. She twirled in the water and kissed Ryu, her tail wrapping around his leg as they floated towards the surface.

----

"Are you sure?" Nina asked.

"Positive. I saw them by the pond in the grasslands in the back," replied the old woman.

"Okay, thank you." she said, flashing her smile that Ryu had fallen in love with. The look faded to pure malice as she left the church.

----

Flurries of kisses were exchanged--his face, her neck, his chest, her shoulders, and elsewhere. He pulled her to him, kissing her, giving a hard, open-mouthed kiss, yet still a shared, loving kiss. He grabbed her butt, squeezing hard enough for her to break the kiss as she gasped.

"God, Ryu..." she said in an almost breathless voice, breathing heavily, half-smiling at him.

"Somethin' wrong, Katt?" he teased, using her earlier words back against her.

"You," she whispered, hugging him and kissing him passionately once more.

----

Nina tore through the grasslands, occasionally stumbling and beating her wings frantically to keep upright.

They were this way--no, this way, no _this _way, no...dammit, no, these were just echoes, where were they?

She stood stock still, trying to hear the true sounds.

"This way..." she muttered to herself, resuming her hunt.

----

Ryu seemed attached to her chest, a suckling newborn seeking food from its mother. Katt moaned and writhed under him, finally pushing him away, looking deep into his eyes.

"God, Ryu..." she panted, reaching through the water to wrap her first around his member, making him flinch. "I need you...I need you in me..."

He was happy to oblige.

----

So close, where were they? She paused. Aha, this way.

She burst through the thick foliage, coming upon the scene. She was furious.

Fucking, they were _fucking!_ She made her way to the pond, her teeth bared in an unconscious snarl.

"Let's see how fucking hot you like it, lover boy," she growled, dropping to her knees and slipping her hands into the water.

----

Oh, god, he was so _huge_...well, compared to her fingers at least--oh, _god! _He was so...oh, yes, god, he was so...powerful in the water, he--oh, god--was just...so...oh, god, oh, god...

She held onto him loosely, smiling weakly. Her eyes fluttered half-open, dull waves of pleasure spreading through her being. She looked up into his eyes, but what she saw made her blood run cold.

Katt could only see Nina over Ryu's shoulder, a look of fierce concentration palpable on her face.

----

Nina was muttering to herself, channeling the magic in her to the lake, heating it quickly. She smiled cruelly as the first few bubbles of oxygen instantly appeared at the bottom of the pond, rising rapidly.

----

Ryu came explosively inside of her, groaning loudly. He shuddered, finally opening his eyes.

"Good?" he asked, mistaking the look of horror on her face for one of mind-blowing pleasure When she didn't reply, he pulled out, now soft, and turned, confused. What he saw put the same mask of terror on his face that had blanketed hers.

----

Katt had managed to get over the shock seconds earlier, and she had started swimming away as soon as she had, her clawed paws kicking crazily. More and more bubbles were rising faster and faster; she didn't that, but she noticed how hot the lake was getting. She had to get out.

She had to.

----

The magic was draining Nina, slowly but surely. She didn't care, she was going to get him, she was to get _her_, that slut, that Woren slut. The bubbles were swirling around the center of the lake--the center, the place where Ryu was still floating in a daze.

----

Ryu had little clue as to what was going on. Nina...here? Now? How? The veil on his mind didn't lift--it simply ceased to be, and he was suddenly aware, aware of the heat, aware of the danger. He turned and started to swim back, back to shore.

It was too late. THe water began to froth and foam as it erupted into full boil.

----

Katt had miraculously managed to make it to shore. She quickly climbed out, shaken and soaking wet. She was fine, but Ryu, oh god, Ryu, he was still there, he was swimming but he wouldn't make it, oh god, no, Ryu, please, _please_ don't die, please, please, please...

She turned around, jumping into her boots and loosely strapping them to her paws. She turned and looked at Nina, she couldn't do anything, what _could _she do? Oh, god...

----

An idea struck Nina. She pulled her hands out of the water, pulling her reservoirs of energy together once more.

----

He couldn't think, this pain was too much, too much. He was writhing in agony much in the same way Katt had writhed in pleasure when Nina suddenly lifted her hands and the water cooled. He tried to focus, to focus on living, on Katt, on how he survived last time, last time it was hot, so hot, too hot and he ran, he got away, because then he had a dragon, a dragon, I need a dragon, a dragon, I need a dragon, a dragon, I need a dragon, a dragon, I need--

The refrain in his head was cut off as Nina put her hands back in the water.

----

Nina let lightning fly through her hands into the water, the electricity jumping and dancing on and in it.

----

Katt glanced up while putting on her shirt. Something had just flown overhead.

"Wha...?"

-----

His skin was twitching, frying. He had no clue what was going on, all he knew was the blue world and the pain, so much pain. Something flew over him, as well, landing in the lake, stopping the torture; his nerves still beat out the message.

----

Nina looked up, wondering why the water level rose slightly but suddenly.

A baby ice dragon had landed in the lake. She jumped up, put out her arm, ready to attack, and not to defend when it swung its tail her way. A startled 'Oh, shit!' went through her mind before it collided with her side, sending her flying backwards. She hit the ground, her skull smashing into a rock, a small halo of blood surrounding her head as she passed out.

----

Ryu could feel himself listed out of the water, could feel something cool press against his bright red skin, could feel wind howl around him...

----

Katt watched in amazement as the baby dragon lifted Ryu from the water, turning towards her as it slipped him onto its back. She took an unconscious step backwards as the pup made its way to her, bending over low. She hesitated before getting the idea and climbing up its neck, hugging Ryu tightly, neither knowing nor caring that it hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Ryu..." she whispered, willing back tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

----

Several hours later, Nina awoke, somewhat sore but none-the-worse for wear. She looked around the aftermath of the scene, where there was little physical evidence of it even happening--only Ryu's clothing and bandages remained. The dragon was gone, as was Katt. She glanced up for a second, looking back down immediately; the noon sun was burning too brightly for any sky-gazing.

"No, no..." she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. "No, I had them, I fucking had them..."

She sank to the ground, sobbing, her hand reaching up to gingerly touch the back of her head. She winced and screamed, moaned, cried. "No, no, no...I had them...no..." After several minutes, she stumbled to her feet, shaking her head, the rest of her body trembling.

"No..." she whispered, warping away, leaving the word to hang and slowly fade in the air.

----

End. Of this chapter.

Ho-lee SHIT this is a long chapter! Over 10 pages in my notebook! My precious notebook! (grinning) It's over, though. Expect more chapters, and less (or more, depending on your personal preferences, and you know who you are) importantly, more lemony goodness.

Gah, I feel like shit for writing this. My best friend (well, oldest friend) died last Sunday and I'm writing lemons...argh...and sorry for taking so long to put it up on-line, we switched phone companies and lost internet access. Ouch. This was finished on April 5th, at 2:20 AM. So bah.

The Zing


	8. Time Alone Together

Argh. Remember last chapter when I said I had two adorable kitties? Well...scratch that. My cat was killed...and I've been torn up about that, finals are coming (shit excuse there), school's getting tough (another shit excuse), I have more homework than ever (another shitty one--not like I ever do my homework), and I'm having a bit of a relationship problem. Nyeargh...

Anyhow, enough ranting. I'm getting on with this. Oh, I'm also moving across the county (Nashville to Buffalo), so I may as well get this done before I lose internet access. (nervous laughter) Anyhow...y'all asked for uninterrupted lemons (I hate writing lemons. Apparently y'all enjoy reading them, though, as I can tell that chapter seven has been re-read over and over again). You're getting them now.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah (she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah...). I don't own Breath of Fire.

----

"We made it..."

"Hm?"

Katt smiled and looked over at Ryu. "Oh, I'm still just...amazed that we survived. You seem kind of...you rely on dragons, don't you?"

"Yeah, guess so." Ryu laughed and squeezed the Woren--his arm was already around her.

The dragon had flown over the landscape before finally dropping where it was--over Nimufu's tower. They were on the top and the dragon flew off, leaving them to wonder how to get down when the witch came to the top and helped them out (albeit grudgingly). Now they were well south of it, near the cliff, sitting next to each other and watching the sun set, as well as the baby dragon, which for some reason had stayed around.

"I'm still scared, Ryu..."

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He kissed her temple and smiled at her. "She doesn't know where we are, and she's not here...we should just be happy."

She grinned her lopsided grin at him, kissing him on the lips softly. "Right..."

They watched the sunset silently, Katt laughing as the baby ran crazily after a squirrel. The poor rodent eventually ran up a high tree, and the dragon sat on its haunches and looked up at it, not thinking to fly. It looked almost like it was sulking.

"Hey...Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled at her.

"Not as much as I do, I bet," she remarked offhand, grinning.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah," she said simply, pushing him onto his back and kissing him, harder than before.

He kissed her back, grinning as her eyes were searched with his own. "Ready to do something?" he teased.

"I dunno, are you?" She ran her hand down his chest, past his waist, cupping his crotch--hard already. He flinched.

"M-maybe..." he said weakly, a weak smile added to complement.

"Maybe?" she asked, squeezing lightly.

"Alright, yes!" he said quickly. "What about you?"

She grinned. "Maybe..." He took the hint, kissing her, their tongues finding each other as his hand steals to her crotch feeling the warmth there.

"I think so..." he murmurs as the kiss breaks. She shuddered, tracing a fingernail down his neck, down his chest, snagging it on the fabric of his shirt and tugging lightly.

"Think we could get rid of this?" she asked with a grin, and he wasted no time in reaching down, grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. She held his arms to side, a physical hint that she's in charge for the moment, though he could have easily tossed her aside.

She kissed him again, harder, pulling away before he could kiss back, before she kissed his neck, biting it. He groaned slightly--he had no idea that his body would be so responsive in these places. So much of a turn on. So..._sexual_.

Her bites and kisses continued, down his collarbone, down his chest, across his stomach, over his navel, reaching his waist. He looked down at her as she flashed him an evil grin, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulling them away, freeing him from his confinement. He grinned, a little embarrassed and taken aback at her eagerness.

"Whatcha got here, Ry?" she asked with a knowing grin, taking his member in her hand, squeezing tightly, her other hand on his thigh. She licked the tip, her rough tongue making him flinch and buck up to meet her mouth, but the hand on his leg pushed him down. He watched her still, his face taking on a needy look.

"Please..." he begged in an almost inaudible voice.

"Shut it, Ryu." She looked up at him, her face looking hateful and filled with rage, though the loving, evil glimmer shone through in her eyes. He obliged, letting her do what she was going to do.

She lowered her head again, licking the tip, tasting him with a small smile. Her tongue ran down his shaft, exploring every inch of him, finally reaching his balls, licking at them gently. He was restraining himself--barely, but still doing so--from bucking around. He was amazed at how sensitive his flesh could become at someone else's hand...he was no virgin, but neither was he experienced.

Her rough tongue licked down his thigh, the amazingly sensitive flesh there twitching of its own accord, his legs spreading easily, giving himself to her, willing her to...to do whatever, just not to stop! Her evil grin surfaced once more, licking back up his shaft, holding it in her hand and licking the tip in circles, over and over and over again. He wriggled and writhed under her, his voice coming out in a strangled moan: "Pleeeeeeease..."

She slid her teeth across the head, causing him to jerk, the minute pain and pleasure mingling, before putting her lips over the tip, sucking on it, harder and harder, her tongue still swiping at it.

He managed to sit up, watching her, a strange contortion of amazement and pleasure making their home on his face. His mouth twitched, his head fell back--she had taken more than half of him into her mouth, relaxing for a few seconds before taking up the suction. His breath was only coming out in gasps, her head bobbing up and down, slowly, slowly, her sandpaper tongue driving him insane.

She suddenly pulled off of him, leaving him feeling cold--the transition from her warn, wet mouth to the cool, dry air made him shiver, kissing her back slightly. He opened his eyes, not even realizing that they were closed and looked at her.

She was smiling down at him, her gaze full of lust and need. He watched his arm move up, he watched it wrap around her back and pull her down. His mouth was on her breast, sucking on it, tasting it, biting at her nipple. She tried to pull away, her breathing erratic, punctuated with small, feline noises, but he held her there, licking, sucking.

She finally did manage to break away, straddling his waist. She leaned forward and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth without warning, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth. "Fuck me," she growled, her voice feral with lust. "Fuck me. Now..." She pushed back against him, her warmth pressing against him. He immediately bucked up, missing once. sliding along her clit, making her moan quietly in her throat. The second did the same, but the third pushed the head of it into her. She gasped, her eyes squeezed shut.

He took her by the shoulders, rolling both of them other, her back against the grass. They kissed again, open-mouthed, tongues fighting, the length of him sliding into her nearly completely. His hips moved up, pressing against her flesh, which in turn rubbed her clit. She shrieked quietly, her hand grabbing his neck and pulling him down. "All of you..." she gasped.

"Sure." He grinned, pushing the last small bit into her, making them both gasp. She closed her eyes, her chest already heaving. He slowly pulled out, pushed in, pulled out, keeping up a steady rhythm, each long, slow thrust sending a dull wave of pleasure through her. He leaned forward, keeping the lazy beat of in-out-in-out, kissing her neck. She moaned loudly at the suddenness of it, turning her head away to give him access. He bit softly, and she felt like coming right there just from feeling--his lips on her neck, the fullness she felt, the closeness to him she felt. She closed her eyes and tried to let it take over...but it wouldn't, she needed more.

"Faster...more, harder..." she breathed out...this was mostly driving her insane. She wanted to--needed to, she was so...so damn horny around him! All the time! She needed this...she needed him...she could feel him moving inside her, faster, and faster yet-it felt like she was being penetrated into his stomach...he was only a little more than average, but to her, that was more than enough.

Ryu only kept up with his motions, speeding up, faster, faster, her moans and whines only edging him to do better, and to do better still. Each thrust gave her voice to a new moan, a louder one, a higher one. He was in a divine rapture himself, his softly powerful movements bringing him closer and closer to climax himself. He moved lower down, kissing along her collarbone before kissing her breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth. She jumped, gasped, arched her back up without thought, only wanting this--more of this.

He moved himself higher, each stroke into her making the length of him rub her clit. She was a moaning, writhing mess, laying on the ground, the sensations taking her over. He was gone to the point of no return in just a minute--he pushed into her all the way, shooting his seed into her, over and over again. She couldn't take any more. The fullness she felt from him coming in her was enough to push her over the edge and she started to as well, her shrieks echoing through the night air.

They laid next to each other minutes later, hugging each other, holding each other, swapping soft, loving kisses.

"Ryu?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too. Always."

They snuggled for several minutes before Katt looked down, looking embarrassed.

"Katt? Somethin' wrong?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Um...I'm just feeling a li'l...should we go clean up?" She looked up at him and giggled again.

"Hmm..." He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I guess..." He stood, holding out his hand, pulling her up when she took it. They gathered their clothes up again, stealing away into the night to return to the tower, giggling between themselves.

----

Nina had returned to Windia. She was questioning--truly questioning--if she should just let Ryu go. They would never be together...and if she loved him, shouldn't she be happy to make him happy? They were so...wrong together. It wouldn't work. It couldn't work...it would never work.

She sighed and kicked at her chair, sending it scudding across the floor, ceasing its movement only a few inches further than it was. She flopped back on the bed, looking at the ceiling, the one she had to leave for so long with her accursed black wings. She rolled over on her side and curled up into a fetal position, sobbing silently.

"I had them..." she croaked.

----

Aw. Poor Nina. (End, by the way.) I'm having the shittiest internet connection there is right now. I was hoping to post this earlier, but this just...SUCKS! BLOWS! FUCKER! (rants for several minutes)

Anyhow. I hope y'all enjoy that lemon. I hate writing them! I put it off! And off! Fuck off!

I picture Ryu and Katt like the young couple they are: joined at their crotches. Heheh.

Zing


End file.
